


The Scent of a Plain Ass Girl

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ...some shame, F/M, No shame, Obsession, Overweight, Pining, Scent Kink, Smut, age gap, all of the smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: (I WILL NOT BE SHAMED!)Rick has an inexplicable thing for Summer's college roommate.Just smut. Pure smut. No shame. Some shame. But smut.





	The Scent of a Plain Ass Girl

It was her smell. The way it filled his senses was almost as good as any drug he’d ever had. No matter what he did, how far he went, how long he was away, he was always craving it.

He had first noticed it in passing, in Summer’s apartment. They had passed each other and he could smell it in her hair. It had taken him aback, but really the fact that it had taken him aback was what shocked him the most. It had been years since anything had caught his attention like that, let alone some plain-ass human college kid who for whatever reason enjoyed the company of his lame-ass idiot granddaughter enough to live with her. But here he was, intoxicated from just one passing.

And then suddenly he was at Summer’s a lot more often. Like a lot more often. And he had learned a lot about this girl, this plain-ass kid. And she really was absurdly plain. She was kind of fat, brown hair, brown eyes, black-rimmed glasses too big for her freckled face, Star Trek paraphernalia on every inch of her room, kind of a slob, sat on her ass and binged an unhealthy amount of Netflix and played the same four video games over and over and over again, procrastinated every ounce of school work that ever came her way to the point that she had to stay up until 7 or 8 in the morning every single night for weeks to catch back up at the end of the semester, and she was both painfully alcoholic and completely unable to cook. Even her fucking name was lame. Like, for fuck’s sake, Cecilia? Cece for short? Fuck, dude. In all rights, she was a complete and total mess. So why the fuck was he so obsessed with her?

Summer had caught on pretty quick. Of course, she was disgusted, “That’s my roommate, Grandpa Rick, what the hell man?” but it didn’t deter him.

The first time he had seen her naked was an accident. To some degree. He had been drunk/high/you name it and decided to come raid Summer’s fridge because he knew that she had cooked the night before. But, instead of the kitchen, it had been Cece’s bathroom. While she was taking a shower. With nothing but her see-through shower curtain up because she was too lazy to put the decorative one up with it. For fuck’s sake why did he like her?

She had seen the green glow of up portal, apparently, and turned to look disinterestedly at him over her non-tattooed shoulder. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards the wall, putting her forehead against it. “Summer,” she yelled, “Rick’s here!”

He suppressed a drunken shudder at the way she said his name. He watched the water washing the shampoo from her hair, down her back and over her ass for an inappropriately long time before Summer opened the door and sighed. “Grandpa Rick, what the fuck man?” She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, but not before he could see Cece turn towards him slightly and wiggle her fingers in a goodbye wave.

He needed her.

And apparently, Rick wasn’t the only one who had noticed her, this plain ass kid. As the summer rolled around, and with it Cece’s shorts and summer dresses, so did Morty. It made sense, Rick figured, seeing as how he was still a virgin and like 17 or some shit (Rick stopped giving a shit once Summer was old enough to buy him the booze that Beth wouldn’t.) But it was pretty welcome company. The three of them liked to hang out and play video games or watch dumbass alien shows together and occasionally Summer would join when she was too bored to be proud. But then Jerry started showing up after Cece had joined the family for dinner at Beth’s. Not that Rick could’ve blamed him because at that dinner she had done her makeup flawlessly fierce and she had been wearing short shorts that made her legs look longer and a see-through black shirt that she later admitted was just a bathing suit cover-up over a black lace bra. Rick was unable to keep his eyes off her all night, and he was probably imagining it but it looked like she was keeping an eye on him, too. But then Jerry started coming over, his entrances always annoyingly loud and unexpected and were almost always met with a litany of groans.

One night in particular, Jerry had crossed a line. It wasn’t unkown to everybody that Cece had no idea what she was doing with her life. She had no plan for the next ten minutes let alone the next ten years, and it was hella obvious to everyone that it terrified her. And then, Jerry had joked that Cece’s major, Japanese, was absurdly useless and she had basically wasted the last three years of her college career. Rick and Morty looked at each other wide eyed and Summer raised her eyebrows, slowly sipping from her wine cooler. The smile had slid right off Cece’s face and she turned to Jerry and unleashed a solid 25-minute rant about how he was the last person on Earth who could talk to her about uselessness, giving Jerry a sobering strike to his already diminished ego and sending him home almost on the verge of tears. The bathroom “incident” aside, Rick had never been more attracted to her in his entire life.

Soon after, she had gone to the liquor store and spent an exuberant amount of money on cheap booze to celebrate her delayed finishing of her junior year and just how boss her rant against Jerry was. They had all been drinking, even Morty, and playing various and sundry games like Mario Kart and Cards Against Humanity (which Rick insisted was completely asinine and there were dozens of better versions across the planet but he continually won.) It was about 3am when Morty and Summer called it quits, but Morty decided to sleep on the futon in Summer’s room because it was obvious Cece and Rick would be celebrating all night. They had started watching some random alien cable show, both sat on the floor laughing their asses off. And then it got deep. They had gotten back on the subject of Jerry’s outburst and Cece had told Rick that it was really not exaggerated because she was actually terrified about her future, how she’s in too deep to change her major to something more marketable, etc, etc.

And the weird thing was, Rick was listening. Like actually listening, actively, attentively, surprising even himself. And out of nowhere, she stopped talking and just looked at Rick, meeting his grey eyes directly. And then their lips were on each others’. She was straddling him, her arms around his neck, his arm around her waist and his hand in her hair. She broke off suddenly, her breath heavy, and she leaned back. He watched as she pulled her dress up over her head and threw it to the side, staring at him suggestively. He bit the inside of his lip, taking in her freckled shoulders, her chest, her pink bralette. “Fuck,” he breathed. She got off him and smirked, heading towards her room. He watched her ass as she walked, the black and white polka dots of her frilly panties taunting him, urging him to follow her, and before he knew it, he was.

She was waiting for him, sitting on the edge of her bed, her hair down across her shoulders, glasses off. He kicked the door shut behind him and pulled his shirt over his head, anticipation building inside him. He was on her in seconds, pinning her back into her bed, his mouth on hers, his tongue rubbing against hers. Her smell was in his nose, the tropical fruit of her shampoo mixing with the vodka on her breath and the unmistakable smell of just her. It was like crack and he wanted more.

She pushed him back for a second to pull her bra over her head, watching his eyes take her in. “Fuck,” he breathed, and then his mouth was on her neck, his hands fumbling to her breasts. She gasped and let out a soft whisper of a moan and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Rick had ever heard. She raked her nails down his back, teasingly hard, and he groaned slightly into her neck. Her hands were on his pants, then, struggling to undo his belt with the awkward angle, but he grabbed her wrists. He pulled back to glower at her and she licked her lips, confusion in her eyes. He reached behind himself to her end table, knocking over the lamp and the bottle of water she kept there before he found one of her headbands. He used it to tie her hands together and he held them above her head, his mouth moving down from her neck to her breasts, capturing her nipple in a sloppy wet grip. She let out a breathy sigh, leaning her head back. He released her wrists but pointed at them and glowered at her, very clearly telling her not to move them, and she complied. One hand went to her free nipple, carefully rubbing and twisting the perked nub, his other hand sliding slowly, teasingly down her side, across her hip, around to grip her ass roughly. She had let out a soft gasp, wiggling her hips slightly, and he dragged his hand slowly around to her stomach. His hand inched painfully slow to the top of her panties, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He pulled away and slipped to his knees, pulling her roughly by the legs to the edge of her bed, eliciting a gasp from her. She glanced down at him, her hands still dutifully above her head, and her breathing grew heavier. He leaned forward, pressing his tongue against the outside of her panties, suppressing a groan at her scent. She leaned her head back and let out a soft grunt, her legs widening for him.

He pulled the fabric aside and stopped to appreciate the sight before him. She was throbbing already, her lips swollen with desire, and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. He leaned forward, just enough to touch the tip of his nose to her folds, and he breathed in deeply. A moan escaped his lips, and before he could realize what he was doing, his tongue was against her opening. He licked upwards, slowly, thickly, torturing even himself, before he found her clit. He circled his tongue painfully slow around the nub, giving it an occasional flick, eliciting a breathy moan from her, encouraging him faster. Her hips moved into him, her breath deepening, and despite his strict, unspoken orders, her hands moved down to bury themselves in his hair. He would’ve cared, normally, that he was being disobeyed, but he couldn’t get past the sounds she was making, past her earthy bouquet that left it hard for him to think. Newly encouraged, he pulled back slightly to flick his tongue against the very tip of her clit, once, hard, deliberately, making her gasp. He smirked to himself and leaned forward again, pressing his tongue flat against her clit and he waved it against her, rubbing it deliberately back and forth. Her body had begun to tense and her breath had begun to hitch in her throat. He looked up at her, her blush flushing across her body, her head tilted to the side, her breath heavy and her eyes unfocused with the imminence of her orgasm. He wanted to take a fucking picture, it was perfect.

He pulled himself up suddenly, his mouth on hers, silencing a frustrated groan, his hand taking his mouth’s place on her clit. She grunted softly into his mouth, her hands dragging down his back. Pushing pointedly at his pants awkwardly because her hands were still bound, she growled and moved her mouth to his shoulder, giving it a firm bite. He chuckled and swatted her hands away, his other hand moving to pinch her clit delicately between his thumb and forefinger. He froze when he heard her breath hitch, and he looked down at her. Her hips were pressed into his hand, her eyes wide with desperation, and he narrowed an eye in curiosity. He pulled his hand away and she nearly whimpered before he flicked her clit once, deliberately, and her hips jerked in response. Her eyes found his and begged him silently, and he couldn’t say no. He returned to his position on the floor. He dragged his tongue from her opening to her clit several slow, deliberate times, each time earning a louder gasp than the previous. He quickened his pace, two fingers coming to slip inside her, crooked just perfectly against her spot, and he pressed his tongue hard against her clit, moving it quickly and roughly against her. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and he smirked against her, quickening his administrations. It wasn’t long before he heard her breath rising in pitch before she gasped, her whole body tensing up but simultaneously convulsing, before she let out a deep sigh and relaxed against him as he slowed his pace.

He looked up at her, lapping slowly up her crease, breathing in deeply. She looked down at him, her face flushed, lips parted as she panted with exertion, and he sighed deeply. This was a sight he wanted to never forget or go a day without seeing again. She reached down, her hands somehow free, and gripped his shoulders, pulling him up to her. She kissed him roughly, her tongue licking herself off of his lips, her leg hooking around him. Before he knew it, he was on his back, Cece straddling him. She stood up quickly, just quick enough to pull her now soaked panties off and to throw them to the corners of her room, before she was on him again. He could feel the warmth of her desire through his pants as her mouth bit and suckled at his neck. He struggled to push his pants down far enough to free himself, letting out a soft grunt when he did. She arranged herself so that she was rubbing against him, forcing a moan from both of them. He lifted his hips slightly up towards her, unused to not being in control, and she quickly abided. She sat up, using his spindly thighs to brace herself as she slowly positioned and lowered herself onto his girth. They both moaned at the sensation, and she began to slowly grind her hips against him. She looked down at him, her hair mussed, her lips parted in silent gasps and moans. His hands gripped her thighs, quickly taking the pace, urging her faster. She rolled her head back, her eyes closing as she ground against him, both of their breaths growing heavier with each movement. He reached up and pulled her down to him by her hair, crushing his lips against hers, and she bucked her hips faster. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, running his against it, his hands burying in her hair.

It wasn’t long before her breath had started to hitch, and he had begun to groan. Her hips became erratic as she bucked against him, gasping and grunting, and he jerked up into her. “Oh, Rick,” she whispered, and he groaned, his dick twitching as he unloaded in her. She whimpered, urging herself faster and harder before her body tensed, the only thing moving her hips, erratically, pussy throbbing around him as she rode out her orgasm.

She paused, catching her breath above him for a few minutes before she slipped off of him, collapsing to the side. He turned towards her, also out of breath, and he reached forward, cupping her cheek. She turned towards him, eyebrow cocked before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, gently, lovingly. She smiled into it and relaxed into him, letting her eyes drift closed. And they slept like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, content.

Xxx

The sun was streaming in through the teal curtains, casting a comforting glow across her room. She stretched and blinked blearily at who she was laying on and smiled contently when she saw it was Rick, still asleep. She scooted into him, burying her face in his neck and sighed happily, eyes closing again. And then she heard Summer coming, followed by the unmistakable sound of her door opening.

“Hey, Cece, you want some panc—OH WHAT THE FUCK”


End file.
